


Noche

by Scarlet_D



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga llega cansado a la casa. Kanon le quita los zapatos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esto para el reto del club de fans de Saga de Géminis en el foro [Saintseiyayaoi.net](http://www.saintseiyayaoi.net/) (están todos invitados =P). Debía ser un escrito de mínimo 1000 palabras basado en el tema "Noche".

Géminis se sentía más grande de lo normal. Cuando era más chico le provocaba una sensación diferente, las paredes y columnas armaban una cobija de secretos bajo la cual se sentía seguro. No había estado solo.

Hoy el aire en Géminis era pesado, la oscuridad traía consigo un frío no del todo real. Dicha impresión había comenzado a desarrollarse desde hacía varias semanas, pero esta noche finalmente se concretaba causándole un desagradable sinsabor.

Había sido un día más largo que todos los demás de esa semana, y de la pasada, y realmente no recordaba más allá con detalle. Tenía sueño y si pensaba en lo extenuante que este año había resultado, acabaría derrumbándose al piso.

Su nombramiento como Caballero se encontraba próximo y sus responsabilidades se habían multiplicado, además de que estaba siendo considerado para suceder al Patriarca y necesitaba que su empeño fuera notado por todos, no importaba que llegara a desplomarse a su cama todas las noches sin una triza de energía.

Su colchón era viejo y tieso pero se sintió cual nube contra su mejilla. Soltó un gemido casi inaudible y disfrutó enormemente el agradable dolorcillo de músculos consumidos relajándose a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. No se tomó el tiempo de quitarse la ropa ni los zapatos, sus pies quedaron sobresaliendo del borde de la cama porque a su cabeza le faltaba un buen tramo para alcanzar a estar junto a la cabecera. Se había arrojado sin medir bien el espacio.

Durmió. Roncó. Dejó de hacer esto último cuando fue consciente de que dormía; tuvo un sueño lúcido en el que se revestía de dorado y la casa de Géminis le quedaba chica. Se aferró a él con afán.

Se despabiló bien entrada la noche cuando sintió sus pies siendo liberados de la constricción de sus zapatos. Frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo quieto, sin rechazar la ayuda del otro, pese a que había interrumpido la fantasía que hubiera premiado el desgastamiento de hoy. De toda la vida.

Suspiró. Escuchó sus zapatos golpear el suelo. Era un pequeño ritual que se había venido estableciendo desde un tiempo para acá, desde que él estaba demasiado ocupado para recordar la presencia de aquél, y desde que aquél se perdía entre las sombras o entre el bosque mientras él se aseguraba el único futuro aceptable.

En la noche aquél llegaba, puntual e impertinente, le retiraba el calzado y a veces incluso la ropa, y si estaba más generoso de lo usual hasta le echaba una cobija encima. En ocasiones había palabras y cercanía, pero tales noches eran raras y espaciadas.

Enroscó los dedos de los pies cuando quedaron libres. Luego se sobresaltó al sentir una caricia sobre la planta de su pie derecho, generándole cosquillas y escalofríos de imprevisto. Giró su cuerpo parcialmente para asomarse y lanzarle una mirada confusa a su gemelo. Flexionó un poco las piernas para que aquello no se volviera a repetir.

—¿Kanon? —Por Athena, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no pronunciaba ese nombre? Las pupilas de Kanon chispearon sólo un instante antes de volver a mimetizarse en la oscuridad. Saga predijo el cambio de presión en el colchón antes de que Kanon pusiera una rodilla encima. Luego una mano, y la otra, y finalmente la rodilla que faltaba. Gateó hacia él buscando un sitio a su lado.

—¿Cuándo tendrás la armadura? —Se tendió de costado frente a su hermano, ensartó el codo derecho en el colchón y recargó su mejilla sobre su mano. Saga se acomodó boca arriba y descansó las manos sobre su abdomen. La pregunta le dejó pensando por momentos, sus dedos arrugaron levemente su playera y miró hacia el techo sintiéndose somnoliento pero demasiado extrañado como para poder volver a dormir. No tenía idea de quién era la persona que estaba junto a él, pero la comodidad a su lado era instintiva.

Kanon se había ido convirtiendo en un secreto con el paso de los años, en un recuerdo pasajero durante los meses recientes, y aun así, cuando la noche llegaba y aquél se mostraba (a veces poco, como el fantasma que robaba sus zapatos; a veces mucho, como hoy, el hermano insomne), Saga volvía a aprender en un santiamén cómo tratarlo.

—Pronto. —Su voz fue monótona pero firme. Kanon se arrimó ansioso, agradado por esa respuesta que ya conocía de antemano. Con sus cejas alzadas y una mirada expectante, estudió el tranquilo perfil de Saga.

—Saga —pronunció para ver el leve tirón en su mandíbula y el inmediato parpadeo que ocultó la sorpresa que afectaba a sus pupilas. Kanon torció los labios, satisfecho. También hacía mucho tiempo que Saga no escuchaba su nombre en la voz de su hermano. Meses de andar por rumbos apartados debido al exceso de obligaciones y la ausencia total de ellas—. ¿Qué harás una vez que la tengas?

Saga le lanzó una fugaz mirada de reojo. Kanon no sonreía pero le parecía que lucía divertido por alguna razón.

—¿Por qué me haces preguntas inútiles? Sólo hay una cosa que hacer. —Protegerla.

Diminutas arrugas se formaron en los párpados de Saga cuando sintió el roce de la mano que se aproximó a su rostro. Un mechón azul medianoche quedó enroscado posesivamente entre los dedos de Kanon.

—No es suficiente —dijo decisivo, sus ojos afilados sobre las pestañas de su hermano, notándolas apretarse y revolotear—. Quiero más.

Saga no lo entendió, estaba muy cansado como para intentarlo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para enseguida curvar sus labios sutilmente, con un deje de agotamiento e ironía.

—Tú siempre quieres más. —Más del Santuario, más de Saga, más de todos aquellos que ignoraban su existencia y que no podían darle nada. Quería ser más.

Saga recordó con afabilidad el montón de momentos en que Kanon le exigió algo extra. Su porción de comida, su ropa nueva, sus libros para repasarlos con desinterés, su tiempo para malgastarlo juntos, su cobija cuando necesitaba una de más, sus miradas cuando se sentía solo y aún era suficientemente joven y vulnerable como para demostrarlo.

—Es sólo porque sé que tú puedes ser más. —Encima de su corazón se posó la mano de Kanon. Saga lo percibió inclinándose hacía él, no había sombra que su rostro arrojase sobre el suyo pero la energía impalpable de su mirada lo electrificaba.

_Ah, sí_ , pensó Saga; Kanon esporádicamente le pedía otras cosas, aunque no recordaba la última vez. Eran cosas simples; una sola cosa, de hecho, que se sentía como algo distinto cada vez.

—Puedes darme más.

Llegó sobre sus labios sin pesar nada, se quedó ahí un momento sin pedir otra cosa, y se apartó con una exhalación marcada que rozó la boca entreabierta de Saga. Los ojos de Saga nunca se abrieron, sus manos jamás se movieron. Su respiración se fue tornando lenta y pronto estaba dormido otra vez, con su hermano pegado a su lado, sin dormir porque no le interesaban los sueños. Kanon usó la noche para imaginar la transformación de su realidad, todas aquellas cosas que deseaba y que estaba determinado a obtener.

Lo primero ya estaba aquí; suyo desde el principio. El resto vendría por añadidura.


End file.
